While My Guitar Gently Weeps
by xX Jackson 5 xX
Summary: Tess and Jackie are in for the most amazing adventure for their lives. Meeting the Beatles. Rated T for launguage,and sex
1. Paul's concert and meeting Jane

**Alright,hi everyone! This is my very first story,VERY. And if there wouldn't be any rude comments,that would be great,and um...I made these kind of introduction kinda short so you would continue on to read the story. And PLEASE,do not ignore any of the warnings...Got it? Ahahahahaha! That was HILARIOUS! OMG I'm just kiddin' ok? Anyways, let's begin the story.**

* * *

><p>Have you've ever dreamed about meeting the Beatles? Have you ever feel that you were born in the wrong generation? Or have you ever just want to go back in time and see the Beatles,young,happy,and full of music? Well these two lucky girls,Tess Martin and Jackie Larzibal,had got. Their wish had came true... But if you want to here the story right...you'll have to here it...All the way from the start... In 2011...<p>

* * *

><p>''C'mon Tess! We're gonna be late, Get your arse down here!'' Jackie yelled on top of her lungs. Jackie Larzibal was a typical,average,teenager who just lives in a messed up family. Her mom is an alcoholic,Her dad started seeing other women,her younger sister is a spoiled brat,and her elder brother is just a plain bastard that just hook up girls from school every week...What a dumb casonova... Though Jackie seemed to be the normal of the though she had her own weirdness herself,she is still the normal one.<p>

Jackie waited for a response from Tess but heard nothing. Jackie sighed and shook her head. She turned to her right and looked at herself in the mirror. She tied her red hair into a ponytail and fixed her shirt collar to hide the scarr that she got from her mom the other night. She took in her appearance. She wore a black school shirt with jeans and white boots.

Jackie,again,waited for a responce before heading upstairs to get Tess. Nothing. ''Stupid bitch'' She uttered to herself.

''I heard that!''Tess' vioce boomed from upstairs. Jackie rolled her eyes and started to yell back in a dramatic way ''Oh! So you've heard that but not what I said to you earlier?'' She was getting ticked off.

Again,like the first time, no responce. Ok,now Jackie was pissed. She stormed up in the staircase and made her way towards Tess' room.

Once she saw Tess' room,she busted down the door. Yea,she was a strong chick. Then to Jackie's annoyance,Tess' was watching tv... _What a fucking idiot!_ Jackie thought to herself.

Her face fumed. She reached over to the tv remote and turned it off. Tess' eyes glue right off the television screen and narrowed her eyes at Jackie ''Hey! I was fucking watching that!" Tess shrieked.

Jackie shrugged ''I don't give a fuck,now come on! We're gonna be late for the concert!''

Tess' eyes widen and she shot right up and started to panic ''Oh,no...I completely forgot!'' Today,Jackie and Tess were going to Ringo Starr's concert that was gonna begin in 5 minutes.

Jackie scoffed and said ''Well then get ready!'' Jackie hurried Tess out her bedroom and got her ready for the concert.

When Tess was done,they hurried downstairs. Tess said goodbye to her mom and dad and left with Jackie.

* * *

><p>Tess<p>

Jackie and I ran as fast as we could all the way to the concert. That was because,Dad wouldn't let me drive and because Jackie's too young. _Motherfucker!_ I once yelled at him.

After running about two hours, Yea that's long, we finally made it to the concert. We showed the guards out tickets and went inside the building and took a seat.

''Phew''Jackie panted like a dog ''Thank god...I get to rest!'' She cried out dramatically. Normally,I would have made a remark to that but I was too exhausted to say anything.

Minutes passed as more and more people came into the auditorium. I mouthed ''Wow''. Me,Jackie,and the audience talked and talked until suddenly,all lights were out.

Everyone was silent.

Then,a beam of light struck onto the stage. Smokes started to rise from the stage. Then walked up,the one and only, Sir Paul McCartney. He looked happy. Old,but happy.

The rest of his band members were now visible. I heard Jackie shrieking out loud with half of the girls in the audience ''Paul! Over here Paul! I love you!'' And all that.

I just smiled. It's good to see Jackie happy.I couldn't imagine of how she managed to survive in a family full of phsycos... I shrugged to myself.

Paul strummed out the first notes from his guitar,leaned over to the mic and started singing

_Michelle,my belle_

_These are words that go together well_

_My Michelle_ The crowd,which were girls,started to scream louder.

_Michelle ,mybelle_

_Sont des mots qui vont tres bien ensemble, tres bien ensemble _...

Paul sanged all the lyrics and bowed down as he finished. ''I love him!'' I heard Jackie said.

I looked at Jackie. ''Did you know what he meant when he was singing French?'' Jackie shooked her head 'no'. I scoffed and applaud along with Jackie and the rest of the audience.

Paul bowed down once more. ''Thank you,thankyou '' Paul said into the mic. He and the other bandmates placed down their instruments and went off the stage.

''He's good isn't he?'' An old,red head woman that stood next to me said. I nodded ''Yea''

The woman sighed ''I remembered to old days with him and the others...'' What is she talking about?

I turned to look at her and was surprised at the sight. The woman was Jane Asher! I couldn't believe it. ''M-m-miss Asher? _The_ Miss Jane Asher?''

The woman ''Jane'' chuckled and nodded ''That's me!'' She then sighed again,this time...in despair.

''Oh my god,I can't believe it's you,I watched you in all your movies in YouTube!'' I squealed. What? To desperate? Jane chuckled again. ''Yea,thank you.'' She turned to look at the stage again.

Neither did I noticed,my mouth was wide open,forming an O. I turned to Jackie, I started to poke her. Jackie looked at me ''What?''

''That's Jane Asher!'' I pointed to Jane from behind me. Believe it or not, Jackie always believed me. She thinks that considering that I'm older, I might be a good ''Influence'' on her. Freaky,right?

Jackie's mouth dropped ''What? Where?'' She hurriedly looked around the auidence full of screaming girls. I rolled my eyes. I stopped her and pointed behind me. Jackie saw her ''Oh my god.''

She pushed past me and went up to Jane,scaring the hell out of her. _Oh,no... What is she doing?_

Jackie snuck up from behind Jane. ''Hi!'' Jackie screamed from behind her. Jane jumped ''Aaaah!'' She saw Jackie, she held a hand to her heart to catch her breath. ''Who are you?''

Jackie held out her hand ''I'm Jackie! And I'm assumed that your Jane Asher! My friend told me! ''She nodded her head towards me.

Jane looked at me with a face said 'That's ok really,but could you at least make her calm down? She fucking crazy!' I blushed in embarrassment.

Jane looked back to Jackie,this time,more calmer. ''Hello there Jackie, did you enjoy the show? I know I had ''For some reason,Jane sounded upset. Was it about Paul?

Jackie didn't seem to notice the sadness in Jane,she nodded her head ''Uh huh!''

Jane smiled ''Well good,now I have to go bye!'' She waved goodbye to us and quickly left the auditorium.

What was that all about? Suddenly,thunder shout out from the dark clouds. ''Oh no,rain '' I said,looking up into the sky. I never really liked rain. They scare the hell out of me!

Everyone scattered.

We tried to make our way through the exit,but then...everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Finished chapter one! Wooo! Now,I'll try to see if I have enough time to make another chapter,or more! Ahahaha! Ok so...REVIEW!:D<strong>


	2. Meeting Beatles 1964

**Second chapter everyone! Where Tess and Jackie's Beatles adventure starts! I know that this is short,but that's because I really want to get to the story. Oh and chapter was a bit edited on by ChancyAngel,and by the way, she had nothin' to do with the cussin'...She doesn't EVA do that. Ok,this is getting tooo looooong. So please continue on the READING!Ahahahaha. Ok shut up girl. Ha!**

* * *

><p>Jackie<p>

I had no idea what's happenin'. First,we went to Paul's concert and watched him perform ''Michelle'',then Tess and I met Jane Asher,and now,Everything's black. Everything is Black. That's all it really is! Black.

''You think we should wake them up?'' A voice said.

''I don't know Georgie'' Another voice said. Georgie? What the... ''Well how are these two girls are gonna wake up? '' Georgie said.

It was so quiet that I can pratically hear someone shrugged. ''Like I said Georgie '' The second voice said ''I don't know''

Georgie sighed ''Oh c'mon Ringo!'' Ringo? Ok,way too freaky now. Wake up!

My eyes shot right open. It was a blurry vision at first,but then I started to see more clearly. Two men,looking down at me, trying to do something to me. But somehow,they looked like the Beatles,George and Ringo. I nearly chuckled. George and Ringo... Wait a minute!

I squint my eyes at the two men. They were so busy arguing to each other that they didn't even noticed that I was awake. ''Ahem.''

The two jumped and looked at me. ''She's alive!'' George said. What?

I squinted my eyes harder at George,but a bit wide eyed. ''George Harrison?'' George nodded at his name ''Wait...George...Aren't you suppose to be dead?''

George's and Ringo's happy smiles dropped. Total silence in the room. ''What?'' Ringo asked in desbelif. He looked like he was about to cry. George was as stiff as a board. Expressionless.

Have I been took back in time? I sat up and saw a calender from behind Ringo's head. July 17,1964. Oh fucking yes. Oh,no. I shouldn't have told that to George... It's gonna change the ...wasn't he dead? No,no. Don't think about that.

''Um...George? Er,yeah. Um,remember of what I told you about your supposed to be dead?'' George nodded slowly.

I took a deep breath ''Well I'm just jokin' k? Get it?'' I playfully nudged him in the arm. So,what? George's my favorite! (**AN:This is for my friend, Yen Cheng)**

George smiled ''Oh,thank the bloody god!'' He placed his hand in a praised position and looked up into the ceiling. Ringo rolled his eyes. ''Drama queen'' He uttered under his breath so George wouldn't hear. I laughed. Where they _really_ like this? Ahahaha!

George put his hands down and gave Ringo a stern look ''I heard that''

Ringo just shrugged ''You were meant to anyways...'' He smirked. George rolled his eyes.

''Anyways, have you've seen another girl wearing an 'I LOVE PAUL' t-shirt?'' I asked them. George was surpirsed.

''They have those?''

I nodded ''Yes,do you see that girl around here?''

Ringo nodded and pointed at Tess,lying down near the door. ''That girl?''

''Yea''

I got up and walked towards her. ''She's still knocked out...''

''Uh huh'' George replied,also looking at Tess.

We all looked at her for a moment. I moved away from her and tried to see if I can get something to wake her up.

''Got any water that I can spill on her?''

''Er,no?'' Ringo responded.

I sighed.

''Nevermind.'' Suddenly,the door opened,slamming Tess against the wall ''Oww...'' She moaned. Well, at least she's awake. Paul walked in and noticed what he had done. ''Shit...'' He closed the door and pulled Tess up ''Oh,shit.''

He placed Tess nexted to me ''What the fuck?'' Tess placed a hand on her forehead.

''These are the birds that appeared here?'' Paul pointed at us. George nodded ''Oh,and be nice Paulie!"

Paul laughed ''Just kiddin' Georgie!'' He teased. George just rolled his eyes and went out the room. Wait,George! Don't leave me with these people!

Akward...

Tess finally recovered. ''Great,where the fuck am I?'' She became face to face with Paul. She blushed ''Um...hello.'' She looked down.

I snickered.

Paul ignore my action and started to flirt with Tess. ''Well hello''

* * *

><p>John<p>

Two girls just appeared in Ringo's bedroom. Weird... I was watching the telly. George walked in and asked ''Where's the loo?''

''You've lived here for years,Georgie and you don't know where's the loo?''

George scoffed ''Well sorry but I really need to go...'' He just stood there. ''Er,ok? Well it's upstairs to the right.''

''Gear'' George didn't move an inch. ''Well?''

''Well what?'' George asked.

''Aren't you gonna go?''

''Go where?''

''Go! To the loo?''

''Oh ok sure. ''He still stood there. Idiot...

I sighed and got up ''Here we go...''

I pushed him all the way to the restroom. ''Go on. Like you said,you gotta use the loo.''

''When did I say that?''

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms ''Do you need to use it or not?''

''Use what?''

I slapped my forehead ''Nevermind...'' I walked away.

''Wait,where's the loo again?'' I heard George asked.

''Urgh!'' I ignored him and went back into the livin' room.

* * *

><p>George<p>

''Urgh!'' John walked away from me. I smirked. Annoy John,check! I walked back into Ringo's room and saw Tess and Paul cuddling next to each other. They didn't noticed me come in because their eyes were closed.

''What the?'' Their eyes shot open.

''Ello,Georgie, privacy please?'' Paul asked. Tess was too embarrassed to say anything.

''Er,yea. Y'know where Ringo and Jackie are?''

Paul nodded ''Ringo went to go buy some cigars and Jackie went into the bathroom.''

''Thanks,oh an by the way,''I said ''If you want to get some privacy,go to your room and keep the door locked ok?'' I walked out.

* * *

><p>Jackie<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror. ''I look pretty good!'' I smiled and went out the restroom. I walked down stairs and bumped into John ''John Lennon?''

He smirked ''That's me!'' ''You're one of that birds?''

I rolled my eyes ''First off, Paul already asked me that,and yes I am.''

He smiled ''Well welcome to 1964!''

I raised a brow ''You know that Tess and I are not from here?''

He nodded

''You two dress differently from the birds today.''

My mouth formed an 'o'. ''So you know?''

He nodded again ''Don't worry,secret's safe with me!'' He walked away.

''Awkward,isn't it?'' A voice said from behind me.

I turned around.A brunette with brown eyes smiled. Tess. ''Yep,so...you've pretty much heard everything John and I have said.''

''Yep''

''Well then...what are we gonna do now?''

Tess shrugged ''I don't fucking know!''

''We can go to the snow rink that they have across the street.'' Ringo said from behind us. He had already cam back from the store and was smoking a cigar.

I nodded ''Sounds fun. Let's go!''

* * *

><p>Tess<p>

We all got ready and waiting for the driver to come pick us up. Jackie and Ringo were watching the telly. John was in the kitchen smokin' cigars. George was in the basement,and Paul and I were reading some of his books he got as a kid.

Well,_I_ was reading his books. He was just kissing my neck. ''C'mon,girl! Please?''

I slapped the book down. ''No,I already told you that!''

''Please?''

''No''

''Please?''

''No''

(**AN: Y'know, please,no,please,no,please,no,please,no kind of stuff. They kept sayin' that over and over and over again until... **)

''Please?''

''Fine! As long as you'll quit botherin' me!''

Paul smiled and pulled me down to him.

''Ready?''

I sighed ''Yes.''

Paul and I disappeared under the bed covers.

* * *

><p>George<p>

What was talkin' Paul and Tess sooo long? The driver was already here.

''That's it..'' I muttered. I walked up the stairs and pounded on Paul's door ''Hurry fuck up! The driver's here already!''

I heard Paul moaning ''You know what? Yall can go on ahead without us. Me and Tess have something to settle...''

_What?_ I thought to myself. I shrugged. ''Alright,fine.''

I went downstairs and told the others what Paul had told me. ''What does he mean _settle?_ '' Jackie asked.

I shrugged '' Dunno,really. He and Tess were in his room and he was moaning.'' Weird right?

The others gave me a look : How stupid are you?

''What?'' I asked.

* * *

><p>John<p>

Paul and Tess doing it? Wow. He's soo lucky. I haven't been liad for a month. Cynthia wouldn't know right?

''C'mon people! Get our arse into the car!'' The driver yelled from outside. We all got up

''Let's go!'' Ringo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahahaha! Paul and Tess doing it... oh I'm just crackin' up here,I'm sorry. *Laughs* Alright,now I'm heading to the third chapter. Please REVIEW everyone!<strong>


	3. Skating and unpleasent cliffhanger

**Alright eveyone,Chancy's b-day will be in a week so I'm gonna let her help a bit on many of the chapters(including this one) and She's real syched about it. Let's begin**

**ChanyAngel:Hold up. Um... first thing,sorry for the interruption. It's no biggie on the birthday thing. Y'know I'm just turnin' 18. *shruggs* so what? Anyways,back to the story.**

**Me:Er... right. And by the way, of course it's a biggie! You're turning 18! You'll get your own car!**

**Chancy:Um,Already did. 16.**

**Me: *jaw dropps to the ground* What? How can you NOT tell me that!**

**Chancy:That's because you keep on ignoring me on my news.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Alright,alright. Which type is yer car?**

**Chancy: Black Cadillac**

**Me: Really? Well,I hope I get a red ferrari. To me,it real cool!**

**Chancy: Riiiight. Now,let's get back to the story.**

**Me: *pokerface* Whatever. And how dare you! It's not my fault that I love ferraris!**

**Chancy: *shruggs* I didn't say nothin' about ferraris.**

**Me: *mutters* Bitch...**

**Chancy:*smirks* Couldn't resist!**

**Me: Oh fucking-**

* * *

><p>John<p>

''-''

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh,you did NOT just cut me off!<strong>

**Chancy: *shruggs* Eh,well...You just took FOREVER with your blah blah blah blah blah blah blah... *trails off***

**Me: *scowl* Urgh! Alright,fine. *Yells* Back to the story people!**

* * *

><p>John<p>

'' Whoa! Woah!''Jackie had a problem with skating. She would fall into other people,tripped _over_ people,and falling on her butt.

To me,it was very hilarious but if I were to be nice,I wouldn't say a thing. George and Ringo were doing as fine as me,aside from Jackie though.

Each time she'd fall,George would catch her. There a little romance here between them,eh?

''Nice move,Georgie'' I said to him

He blushed. Aha! See? ''I-i-i-it's nothin' '' I smirked

''Suuuure...''

George got mad ''I'm serious!'

''Riiiight''

''Really!''

''Uh huh...''

''I'm fucking serious!''

''What you say Georgie...''

George slapped his forehead. ''Y'know what? Nevermind!" He skated away from me. (**AN:Deja vu? :)** )

I smirked ''That's what you get for annyoin' me about the loo!'' I skted the other direction.

* * *

><p>Ringo<p>

Jackie fell down over and over and over again until she complained that it was no fun at all ''How can someone manage to skate if they keep fallin' huh?''

I laughed ''Because,they know how to skate!''

Jackie flushed. ''Oh''

I patted her on the back ''It's okay,love.'' ''Really?''

''Y'know...fallin' much better than knowing the fact that Tess and Paul are doing it as we speak?''

Jackie cringed ''Ugh...disjustin'!''

''Amen,sister!''

Jackie fell down again ''Fucking hell!''

* * *

><p>Tess<p>

Wow that felt good. Why did I even regetted him the first time? Paul and I layed there,staring up in the ceiling.

''That was _amazing _'' I gasped. Paul chuckled ''Definitely.'' He stared at my breast. We were still exposed.

I smirked and threw a pillow at him ''Pervert.'' (**Chancy's AN:Ok...ew.** )

''We should do that again sometime..'' Paul said.

I nodded '' Maybe everyday...'' (**Chancy's AN: Ok, Chi-town, you're tryin' to torture me aren't ya? Ew...*pokerface*** )

''Oh yess..''

They went at it agian.

* * *

><p>Jackie<p>

I hate skating.I hate skating.I hate skating.I hate skating. I HATE SKATING!

We went back to the house and changed into our earlier clothes. ''So,tonight,where you girls stayin'?'' John asked.

''Here'' George said. I looked at him ''Really?''

He nodded.

''Er...ok,um so are we gonna tell Paul and Tess?''

George stood up ''I'll go.''

He went upstairs.

A few seconds later,Ringo,John,and I finished changing clothes.

''Oh fucking hell!'' George yelled very loudly from upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo. I love those. Don't you?<strong>

**Chany: Nope. It's really annoying.**

**Me:What?This story or other stories?**

**Chancy:Others.**

**Me:*nods* Oh yea.**

**Chancy:Well this is for everyone else. Please review everyone and I'll see you with Chi-town on the next chapter!**

**Me:*laughs* Lol,you sound like some tv hostest or something.**

**Chancy:So?**

**Me:*shook head* Oh,nevermind.**

**Chancy and Me: REVIEW everyone! :D**


	4. Jackie's pleasure

**Alright,alright everyone!**

**Chancy:This is now...chapter 4!**

**Me:*cheers***

**Chancy:Ok,too dramatic**

**Me:True dat.**

**Chancy:Don't go street on me,girl. You're Chinese.**

**Me:You are too!**

**Chancy:Yea,but do you see me talking street to everyone do ye?**

**Me: Well...no**

**Chancy:Oh and I don't cuss... Unlike you**

**Me: Hey! I don't cuss you bitch * slapps hand over mouth***

**Chancy: *smirks* HA! Riiiight**

**Me:Oh now you're starting to act like John in chapter 3!**

**Chancy:What's your point?**

**Me: ...**

**Chancy:Yea,that's what I thought.**

**Me: Oh whatever! To the chapter everyone! :))))**

**Chancy: ;)**

* * *

><p>Paul<p>

''Oh,Paul...''Tess moaned (**Chancy's AN: *pokerface* **) I caressed her everywhere, from her breast down to her legs. I moved my head up between her legs and began to like her vulva.

Tess moaned loudly. ( **Chancy's AN:You disgust me Chi-town**...) I licked and licked it until George bursted from the door. ''Fucking Hell!'' He yelled. I stopped. Tess was in La-La didn't noticed cummed in my face. I wiped it off.

George's face showed disgust. ''Why did I even go up here?'' He muttered. I got up and quickly changed into my clothes. Tess jsut lied there. Nude. In front of George. I shuddered. I walked over to her. ''C'mon change your clothes,Georgie's here.''

Tess knew but didn't care. She wnted more. She spread her legs to each side and pointed to her vulva ''More'' She said. I looked at George.

He didn't say anything. He ran into the restroom and threw up.

I sighed

''At least he's gone.'' I said softly. I sat on the chair next to my desk.

''Paulie...'' Tess cooed from my bed. I smirked ''And the fun continues...''

I got up and went over to her. I bent down and stared at her vuvlva. I licked my lips and doved in.

* * *

><p>Ringo<p>

What happened. I heard Tess moaning and George throwing up. What the?

John,Jackie,and I exchanged each other confused looks. We didn't say anything.

Tess moaning continued but George's throw up faded. He ran downstairs,catching his breath.''I am NEVER gonna go up to his room... EVER!''

Jackie stood up ''What happened up there? Is Tess hurt?''

George shok his head. He spoked through his breath ''She's fine... it's just'' He gasped for more breaths.

John asked ''Can you act out what happened?''

George looked at him for a minute then nodded. He pointed to Jackie then at her pants.

''What about her pants?'' I asked. He pointed at Jackies pants again and pointed to her shoes.

''What? She has to take off her pants'' John laughed. I . George nodded.

Jackie was surprised. ''I have to pull down my pants?'' George nodded again. ''But it's just for what you saw right?'' George nodded slowly.

Jackie hesitated but then took out her pants. Her panties were visible.

George and I stared at it while John wolf-whistled. Jackie rolled her eyes. ''What next George?''

George did the same action with her pants. ''I have to take off my panties too?'' Jackie exclaimed. George nodded embarrassedly and continued gasping for breaths.

Jackie sighed in regret and took off her panties exposing public hair. John collapse. My eyes just ignored it. He pointed to the couch behind her. He then pointed to her.

John got up and sat back down in his chair.

Jackie didn't get what George meant. Neither did me and John. Tess moaned even louder form upstairs. George sighed and demonstrated what he meant. He lied down on the couch. He got back up and pointed at Jackie. ''Oh...um ok?''

She layed down. George walked towards her and spread open her legs?

''What the?'' I said quietly. John just stared. George bent down and licked her vulva. Jackie moaned loudly.

John collapsed again.

I watched as George acted out what he had saw. He could at least told us what happened. Well he was too disusted too say anything... Oh well.

George finished licking her and got up. He finally talked ''That's what I saw.''

I got up ''Really? Wow,disgusting.'' (**Chancy's AN:Tell me about it...** )

George shook his head. John shot up and tried to steady himself as he sat down on his seat again. George looked at Jackie ''It wasn't _really_ what I saw...''

''Then what?'' John said. We heard Tess moaning again.

George shook his head and went over to Jackie again. She spread her legs for more. George chuckled ''Later,k?''

Jackie nodded. ''Um Jackie,can you er...heh.. um take off your shirt?''

Jakie steadied him. ''Ok...this is the other thing you saw,yeah?''

George nodded.

''What?'' I asked. George ignored me. Jackie took off her shirt. A black lacy bra was still on her.

George started to sweat. ''Um...I'm gonna need that off too...'' Jackie stared wide eyed at him.

''Oh! Georgie! Bad Boy!'' John hollered. I laughed. Jackie slowly took off her bra,looking at each one of us. Finally,her ta-ta's were exposed.

John managed himself from falling off. I grabbed a bottle of water and drank it down quickly. George just stared at it. ''George?'' Jackie asked.

George snapped out of his daze. ''Right,umm... He walked closer and closer to Jackie. He stopped. He thought about something for a moment then slowly shoved his dick into her. I cringed. Haven't I've seen enough for one day? I don't even know what John's doing. Now that I think about it. I looked at John,he wanted a boner. ''Really John! You're married!''

John shurgged ''So what?''

My jaw dropped to the ground.I shook my head ''Nevermind.'' I turned back to George and Jackie. George bent his face closer to her breast,or should I say...ta ta's, and nibbled on one of them at a time.

Jackie moaned loudly.

I collapsed.

* * *

><p>George<p>

God,Did I just do that? I just showed them what I saw...right? Well,we already explained Tess and Paul about the sleeping arrangements and they seemed quite happy that they were sleepin' together. Disgustin' right?

Here's the awkward thing...Jackie and I were put together... after what happened...I don't know...

Jackie sat on my bed,staring at her lap. I looked at her for a minute then came and sat down next to her. ''Hey''

''Hey'' She replied.

''Remember in the living room,I promised you that I'll give you some vulva lickin'?''

Jackie's face lightened up ''Really?Please?''

I nodded. ''Ready?''

''Wait''

She stripped naked and sat back down next to me. ''Ready.''

I smirked as she layed down and spread her legs apart.

Here we go...

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo!<strong>

**Chancy: That was...I nearly threw up.**

**Me: Well I enjoyed it!**

**Chancy:How is THAT enjoyable?**

**Me: When John kept collapsing when George was 'seducing' Jackie.**

**Chancy:Oh yea...that WAS kinda funny.**

**Me:See?**

**Chancy: Is this story rated T?**

**Me:Uh huh**

**Chancy:That explains eveything...**

**Me:What are you implyin'?**

**Chancy:Nothin'.**

**Me:Alright,then. and on this chapter,no rude comment's k? Thanks! :)**

**Chancy: :P**


	5. At the club

**We're back everyone!**

**Chancy:Chi-town can we PLEASE have less lemons here? It's grossing me out...seriously!**

**Me:Oh,don't worry,I'll torture you even more**

**Chancy:*pokerface***

**Me:Here's the thing Chancy,if you tell me not to do something,I do it. K?**

**Chancy:Whatever. Get on with the story.**

**Me:Ok,ok. Here's chapter...**

**Chancy:6! Chapter 6!**

**Me:Right,what she said. Here's chapter 6!**

**Chancy:Peace :)**

* * *

><p>John<p>

It's been a very queer week. Tess and Jackie are getting very naughty with George and Paul today. I laughed to myself ''I _really_ need to get laid now...Cynthia can wait.''

Me and the lads,plus Tess and Jackie,went to a club for some fun. I know George and Paul will get some company. Great company actually. Ok,now I'm just grossing myself out here.

Ringo and I drank a couple of beers and were a bit off.

''Paul and Georgie are soooo luckyyyy '' Ringo slurred.

I nodded slowly so I wouldn't get a headache ''Amen''

''What do you think they're doing right now?'' Ringo was only a bit drunk so he seemed a bit normal. I shrugged ''Dunno,hey you'll check Paul and Tess,I'll check Jackie and George!''

''K''Ringo went off Tess and Paul's direction while I went to the other.

* * *

><p>Tess<p>

The boys took me and Jackie to some club. I didn't want to go at first but when Paul said we were gonna have som 'fun'. I _really_ wanted to go because of what he meant.

I wore a black dress and revealed alot of my skin. I know it's kinda whorny but I'm about to do it with Paul!

He took me upstairs where he said that we'd get some privacy.

He led me into a room with a bed and table. I walked over to it and saw that there were condoms. ''Nice thinking,Paulie...'' I said to him.

He smiled and stripped down. I did the same and lied down on the bed and waited for him to come at me. He took off his boxer and went closer to me. I spread my legs apart. He placed his dick close and went at me. When he plunged himseld inside me,I knew that I was gonna love it.

* * *

><p>George<p>

Jackie looked very hot today at the club. Paul told me that the private rooms were upstairs and that they have condoms ''Gear'' I said to him.

Jackie also knew this. I kind of figured it out when she kept begging me to take her upstairs.

''Please?''

''Alright''

I led her upstairs and looked for a room. I past a room and heard Tess moaning in there. ''They beat us to it.''

''Doesn't matter Georgie.''

I found a room and went inside with Jackie. ''Yes!Condoms!'' She cheered.

I chuckled softly and locked the door.

''Let's do this.''

We began our session.

* * *

><p>John<p>

Where did they go? I seacherd around the whole club and not one clue where they were. After a few more minutes of searching,I gave up.

I sat down on a sofa near the wall. I grabb a beer and gulped it down. I looked around and watched the bird's asses bouncing up and down to the music. ''Shake it baby!'' I yelled out.

I saw a blonde bird staring at me. I smirked and got up. I walked to her and placed a hand on her ass ''Hello there''

* * *

><p>Ringo<p>

I really didn't want to spy on the lovebirds so I just sat back at the bar and drank a bottle of beer.

''Wanna try some vodka?'' A female voice said behind me. I turned around. A girl with short brown hair and a great figure was holding a bottle of vodka.

I smirked ''Sure'' I took a sip. Boy was it good! ''What's your name?''I asked her.

''Prudence Bury'' She said. (**AN:Hey,do you see any relation here? Prudence from Chancy's story and Prudence here in my story? Huh,huh? Anyways,I'm gonna use her instead of Maureen. I wanna change it a bit... Mabye a little twist? **)

''Well hello there!''I took another sip ''You work here?''

Prudence nodded ''Everyday,twenty four hours.'' My jaw dropped ''And you managed to stay awake?''

''Hey,you're part of the Beatles,you stay up _all_ night performin'!''

I pointed at her ''Good point''

Prudence sighed ''Well I'm on my break now...wanna dance?''

I nodded ''Yea,sure.'' I got up and Prudence and I walked to the dance floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow<strong>

**Chancy:What?**

**Me:You didn't even complain during the whole chapter!**

**Chancy:Yea...and?**

**Me:That mean you like it?**

**Chancy: *quizically* Er...yes?**

**Me:*sighs*Do you like it or not?**

**Chancy: No,but yes. Sort of... it's so weird for me... Idk why... But yea,I kinda like it.**

**Me:*confused*So it's a yes?**

**Chancy: Yea...sure**

**Me:*sighs* Nevermind.**

**Chancy:REVIEW**

**Me:See ya on the next chapter with Chancy!**

**Chancy: ;)**


	6. Teasing

***Drumroll* Chapter 6!**

**Me:Wow**

**Chancy:Like last time,what?**

**Me:It's been two days already and we're already on chapter 6.**

**Chancy:Ironic,ain't it?**

**Me:Yep...**

**Chancy:...**

**Me:Ok,here's chapter 6 everyone!**

**Chancy:Let's just hope I don't throw up ;)**

**Me:*rolls eyes***

* * *

><p>Paul<p>

As we did it,I could here footsteps and Tess saying ''I guess they beat us to it.''

I smirked and continued thrusting myself into Tess. Tess moaned and moaned and cummed inside me a bit. I wondered how I can make Tess even more hornier... I looked at her huge breast. I smirked. I took my dick out of her and just played with her breast.

''C'mon Paulie!'' She whined. I stopped playing with her breast. ''Fine.'' I got behind her and started to thrust from her behind ''Ohhh...'' She moaned.

I smirked and cummed in her.

* * *

><p>John's POV<p>

Me and some blonde bird danced on the dance floor,she was paying attention to my eyes as I stared at her ass bouncing up and down with the music.

My moved my hand lower from her back to her butt. The girl smirked at what I was getting at and started to move her ass even more in my hands. I grinned and leaned over to her ear then whispered ''Let's go somewhere... _private_ '' I leaned away to see the look on her face.

She looked at me with lust then nodded. I smirked and picked her up with her legs around my waist. I took her to a room and lock the door.

I stripped down. So did she. I walked over to her. At first,I just wanted to plunge into her right away but we just stared at each other. Waiting to see who will make the next move...

* * *

><p>Ringo's POV<p>

The music was very nice here at the club. First,Prundence and I danced to a wild music. While we were dancing,Prudence lowered her shirt and bra a little bit everytime the music got louder. She looked at me with lust. I noticed her ta ta's were HUGE.

~2 minutes later~

The music was still playing,and boy was it LOUD. Prudence loved it and continued lowering her shirt and bra. Right near the end of the song,her breast was finally exposed. I stared at it for a minute,Prudence was teasing me with it by touching,bouncing,and shoving her breast closer to me.

Her breast was very close to my face. I was so close to licking it,too late.

Prudence laughed and continued teasing me with her boobs. I smirked. _Two can play at that game... _I took her hand and led her to a little room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys,sorry this chapter is short...it's because I have to go to the dentist and I probably won't have anymore time to update real soon,sorry.<strong>

**Chancy: What,you have cavities?**

**Me:*frowns* No! I still have some baby teeth.**

**Chancy: Oh ok.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
